The Occult
by zrock1000
Summary: Arctura and his friends get into some trouble with an occult.
1. Chapter 1

The Cult

****

**Chapter 1******

Arctura was walking down the corridor, skipping class as usual. He was hoping he would find his sister, Doll, so he could talk to her. He smiled when he found her. "Hey Doll, whatcha' doin'?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey big bro, nothing much... Just skipping classes." He looked and saw a black cloak whirl down the hallway. "Come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand and bolted. He brought her to the meadow and plopped down. "Are you hungry?" Arctura said, showing his fangs to her and smiling. "Oh my god! I'm starving." She said as she showed her fangs. He grabbed her hand again and he took her into the forest, trying to find a deer or something. He heard chanting and stopped. "Do you hear that, Doll?" She looked at him. "Yeah, the chanting?" He started walking slowly and saw where it was coming from. There was a group of people chanting a strange language. They were wearing blue cloaks and standing in a circle, but that wasn't all. There was a woman in the middle, she was tied to a post. I looked at Doll with a horrified face and she returned with one. It was Arctura's best friend, Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Doll and Arctura crept up to the scene, watching where they stepped. They heard bits and pieces of what they were saying. "Burn her!" "Yeah, the traitor!". Suddenly, what looked like the leader stepped up, "Silence! We will do away with her as we usually do! She will be burned, burned as a traitor to the occult!" He walked up to Hannah and pulled out his wand. "Incend- Ahhh!" Arctura had ran and pushed him away from her. Doll ran and untied Hannah. "Run, Hannah! Doll take her to your dorm." He said as he had the leader pinned down. She nodded and took Hannah with her to her dorm. The other occultists looked stunned. They regained their senses and pulled out their wands. Arctura got up and bolted out of the forest. When Arc arrived at Doll's dorm, finally realizing who the leader was. "Doll?" He said, scared that he was right. "Yes?" "Umm... You know that leader guy?" Hannah looked up, fright in her eyes. "Yes, why?" "I know who that was..." "Who?" Asked Doll, still scared from what happened. "It was Kidrion."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Doll's eyes widened, "No, it couldn't have been. Are you sure?" Arctura nodded grimly. She started freaking out, "What? I'm dating a- an occult leader?" He went to calm her down, while Hannah sat on Doll's bed. Tears streaming down her face, Hannah replayed what happened. She was meeting the group, dressed in her blue robes. They had found out what happened, how she destroyed her shrine to Acalopse. "You have disgraced all Black Magic!" Said Kidrion. She started crying, "Do not cry, you weakling. We shall burn her!" Everybody had started cheering. She was crying and fighting as they tied her to the post. That's when Arc and Doll had come in. Hannah got up and sped out of the dorm. She found them and gave them the biggest hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said. Arc hugged her back and decided not to ask what happened. "Nononononononono." Doll was saying in the corner. HE walked up to her and calmed her down. Doll got up to go back to her dorm. That's when Kidrion came around the corner and put a knife to Doll's throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doll screamed as she felt the cold metal touch her neck, with tears streaming down her face she said, "Kid! Wha-What're you doing?" Kidrion laughed and pressed the knife closer, "I'm killing you, what does it look like?" Doll started sobbing, "Why? I thought you loved me!" Kidrion smirked at her, "I was told to, so I will." Arcy started running at him, and that's when he quickly drew the knife across her throat. Arcy started sobbing when he saw his sister hit the ground, blood seeping out of her throat. Arcy started boiling with hate and slowly walked up to Kidrion, quickly shooting his hand up to his throat. "You're dead, Kid." He said as he lifted him up, squeezing his throat and smiling at the cracking sound. Arcy dropped Kidrion's lifeless body and walked over to his lifeless sister, "I'm so sorry, Doll." Arcy whispered as he crouched down next to her, shutting her eyes and kissing her forehead. Hannah stood, mouth open. "She-She's dead." She said, bursting into tears.


End file.
